star_wars_hearts_of_kyberfandomcom-20200214-history
Clarshea Farnhol
Personality Clarshea socially is a quiet and reserved person. She doesn’t talk about her past to anyone and keeps to herself. She tends to work on her sniper rifle in between missions. She’s a good starfighter pilot, but she decided to improve her skills in sniping instead of piloting. She’s a protector, on missions Clarshea takes the people as a priority above anything else. If civilian lives are on the line she would try a diplomatic action. She was never truly loyal to the empire due to her father being a secret rebel. People may not trust her due to her imperial accent and background. She also never worked with aliens and only knows stereotypes about them. Physical Description * White/Pale * Short Blond hair * Quick and Light * Light Blue Eyes * Imperial accent Additional Gear * Class-A thermal detonator * Scout pistol * Electrobinoculars * Explosive charges Biography Clarshea was born on the planet Cardia in 32 BBY. Her parents were both ship designers for the empire. While she was on the surface for most of her life, her father taught her how to repair ships and fly them in his free time. At the age 15, Clarshea was put in the imperial academy where she proved herself as an excellent marksman. She graduated at the age of 18 and became an imperial scout of the Imperial Navy. She was stationed in the outer rim fleet for a year before her first mission. Her first (and last) mission was on the planet Florum 7 BBY. There was a known rebel presence on the planet’s main city and the empire was sent to destroy it. Clarshea was one of the recon teams that was dispatched to locate the building the rebels been using and signal the strike force to attack, they were sent in two-man teams patrolling Onaon City. It didn't take long for Clarshea and her partner to find the base of operations, when they inspected closer they found out it was an underground facility under an abandoned building which the rebels have been using to care for and hide civilians who were victims of the Empire. Clarshea’s partner gave their findings to imperial command, Clarshea expected the empire to call off the attack because of the civilians in the area, but they were ordered to find a vantage point in one of the buildings and provide sniper fire for the strike force. She expressed her concerns to her partner, but he wanted to proceed with the mission. After a heated argument and a few punches, they both ended up drawing their scout pistols in a standoff. A full minute passed before Clarshea shot first killing her partner, she then proceeded to head towards the abandoned building to warn them. When she reached the building she took off her helmet and put her hands up. When a rebel guard came out of hiding to investigate, she told him the situation and asked him if she could see his commander. The guard believed her and took her inside the building through a secret passage which leads underground. As she walked in she saw dozens of civilians most were women and children, she couldn't believe that the empire would destroy defenseless people. When she got to the commander she explained everything that happened to this point. The rebel commander, Rie-Rie Tuedro, was present to oversee the evacuation of the encampment when they received information an attack was imminent. However, they didn't expect the imperial attack to come so soon. While skeptical she believed Clarshea’s story and ordered an emergency evacuation of the underground hideout. Clarshea told Rie-Rie that she would be more useful outside and that she would buy them some time to escape. Clarshea found an overwatch position in a nearby building and took out her sniper rifle. She looked through her binoculars and saw AT-PT and some hover transports carrying Stormtroopers heading towards the rebel position outside of the abandoned building. The AT-TP’s came first, all of them started shooting indiscriminately at the facility and the fleeing civilians surrounding it. The transports stopped and imperial troops disembarked. Clarshea opened fire on them taking out a couple stormtroopers in the first wave. As the camp was about to get overwhelmed by imperial forces, two Z-95s strafed the area destroying all hostile forces but causing major damage to the surrounding area, good thing all the civilians fled the area when the fighting started, After the firefight, Clarshea was in one the last of the rebel transports to get out returning to Kyber Cell’s Base of operations. With nowhere else to go Clarshea joined the rebellion hoping to do some good in the galaxy.